The Shitsons
by Malkshake
Summary: The Simpsons have an eventful day.


**The Shitsons**

by malkshake

One day in the ugly town of Springfield, that fat ass bastard Homer was watching tv and getting Maggie to give him a blowjob. "Marge!" he shouted to his bitch, who was in the kitchen "get me a motherfucking beer!" "Go get your own fucking beer, you dumb shit. I'm busy" Bart had raped Lisa so she was giving him a lecture on why incest was bad. "Fuck this" said Homer, and he got up to go to the bar. He kicked the dog and the cat out of the way, who were fucking each others brains out on the floor. Homer got in the car and sped to that gay bar where he likes to go. When he got there, Carl and Lenny were making out and Moe was smoking a blunt and about to have sex with a hooker. "What the fuck are you doing here?" everyone yelled at Homer in unison. "I want some godfuck beer" Homer explained. "Yeah, well, we're all out" Moe shouted "Lenny and Carl used it all as anal lube." "Doh!" Homer said. Then he had a heart attack and died.

Meanwhile, back at the fugly house, Marge had gone over to Flanders' next door to have some fun because Homer couldn't satisfy her sexual needs. Bart and his butt buddy Millhouse were watching the Itchy and Scratchy show. It was the episode where Itchy proposes his love to Scratchy, and then they both have hot sweaty sex. "What the fuck is this shit?" Bart shouted. He pulled the sawn off shotgun out of his pants. He kept it there so Marge would think he had a big dick and want to fuck him. He opened fire on the tv and it blew up. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Millhouse asked. He had been enjoying it. "Fuck you, you queer" said Bart, and blew Millhouse away. With Millhouse dead and the tv broken, Bart was bored. "I wonder where mom is" he said to himself. "Oh thats right. She went to Flanders house to borrow a cup of sugar for dinner. I cant wait to try those tacos." Since he was bored as shit and his mom wasn't there to fuck, he decided to go have sex with his dykey sister Lisa. He got out some weed which he had bought from Nelson and rolled a joint. He started smoking it and he went upstairs to Lisa's room. In her room Lisa was making out with Maggie. "Get the fuck out!" she yelled. Before Bart could do anything, Sideshow Bob randomly came in and grabbed him. He ran to Barts room and started raping Bart. "Haha. We're free of that fucker now. Now I wont have to compete with anyone for moms pussy" Lisa said to Maggie. But she spoke too soon. Krusty the pedophiliac Clown burst into the room, obviously drunk and smoking some crack. He grabbed Maggie and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Lots of grunting could be heard outside. "Oh no!" Said Lisa, "i need to go get mom!" she ran next door to Flander's house.

When she arrived there, Flanders was fucking Marge with his ten foot meat pole. Lisa screamed in terror. "Lisa, what the fuck are you doing here?" asked Marge. "Mom, I need your help! Krusty the clown is having sex with Maggie!" "Fuck that shit. I'm too busy having fun with this religious son of a bitch." Flanders said "god loves me so he gave me his huge sausage." Lisa started to cry. "Why don't you care about us mom? I would have had sex with you!" "Haha. I wouldn't want to fuck a lesbo like you. Lisa's such a dyke. Everyone come laugh at her." Everyone in the whole retarded town came in and pointed at Lisa and laughed and threw their lit joints, used condoms, shitty dildos and other things at her. Lisa cried even more and ran off to slit her wrists. Back at the Shitsons ugly house, Krusty had finished with Maggie. He came into Barts room and saw Bart getting raped. He was pissed now. Only he could get to rape Bart! So he started up a chainsaw a sliced Sideshow Bob's head off. "Thank you Krusty" said Bart. "No problem. Now get your sweet ass over here and bend over". Bart screamed and ran over to Flanders for safety.

But Krusty was too fast for him. He chopped Bart in half with the chainsaw. Everyone cheered because they hated Bart. Then he ran into Flanders house and killed everyone there, and because as we know Krusty is a racist prick he killed everyone in Springfield who wasn't white, or yellow, or whatever. Then he got bored and killed everyone so it was just him. But then for no reason the nuclear power plant blew up and Springfield was destroyed. Matt Groening didn't care because he had Futurama which was pretty much the exact same.

The end.


End file.
